Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags typically transmit a response to a signal from an RFID reader by backscattering the received signal. ‘Backscatter’ means that a small portion of the received signal is reflected back from the antenna, and this reflected signal may be modulated to carry information by modulating the antenna's impedance. At a minimum, an RFID tag may transmit its identification code, but it may also transmit other information and/or it may receive information. ‘Active’ RFID tags get their operating power from a battery, while ‘passive’ RFID tags get their operating power by harvesting energy from the signal received from the RFID reader. Passive tags may have advantages such as low cost, light weight, small form factor, and long operational life due to the absence of a battery, but have limited range since only a few microwatts may typically be harvested. Active RFID tags may be more expensive, heavier, larger, and their operating life limited by the battery, but their range may be much greater due to the power available from the battery. Some applications are more suited to passive tags, while other applications are more suited to active tags. However, some applications could benefit from both, but placing both types of RFID tag on the same object may greatly increase the cost.